Forever Pain
by Zurgnya
Summary: The 7 year stalemate between good and evil had only happened after the revelations of true evil.


****

FOREVER PAIN

****

CHAPTER 1

IT ALL BEGINS

Dark mist shrouded the being, an ancient figure known throughout the Universe only as a whisper, depicted as the evil in the hearts of good men and women, and in some cases men/women. Unchecked by the gods that ruled the lowly Universe and untouchable by mortal laws of state and science, the being stood to be the most powerful menace to life. 

The void that this being dwelt in had no name, no ending, and no light. Some may say that it was the personification of the mind; a place that could only escape into realization by ideas and truths. Unfortunately, nothing of that sort ever crossed into that world. So because of that, it stood to be an unlearned place, with no ideas of good entering and no spoiled evils exiting. It was, in fact, the hell within Hell.

Though nothing was permitted to enter this place, its master was able to see everything he wished to see in the Universe. The magnitude of the power he possessed enabled his mind to reach into the far corners of the space and time. For that, he knew most everything he wanted and needed, most particularly the factors that could ruin his plan of domination. He sought after every race that had admirable powers: sorcery, technologies, brute physical strengths, and things of that sort. Races he had come across upon with such powers he turned into allies or servants. Great beasts of strength and bloodlust, powerful mages of the dark arts, masters of conquer, and demons of such awesome power that they themselves had to be contained until their master released them were all part of his might. Others, however, opposed the rule of evil and fought, and perished. Thus these wars and alliances added to his awesomely horrific yet unknown reputation.

The age was different now, however. Many new races began to grow and spun new levels of power. Though not as powerful as some of the ancient races, these new beings evolved so fast in their strengths. Only a short while ago, which in reality was clear over a million years, a new source of power had been realized by the peoples of life, the Za. He himself had not known that his own self possessed such power until a young race of nobles mastered it. Then, he too mastered it. Not short afterwards the young race disappeared, vanishing into the vastness not even he could search. That was his mission and goal now, to find and corrupt the race, if he could not persuade the beings to join him, then they would be destroyed by his uncontested power. Then, there would be none to oppose him.

*********** 

"Man, that tournament last week was harder than I thought it was going to be," Gohan admitted as he laid on the grass, face up, beaten from hours of child's play.

It was another boring post-Cell Games day where everyone gathered at the Briefs place to stuff themselves with precooked or else overdone meats. So far only Krillan, Chichi and Gohan had arrived. Master Roshi hadn't gone because he had some, serious business to take care of that he could only do when, and ONLY when, Krillan was away. It was mating season so though he was very disappointed that he couldn't go, Turtle just couldn't miss mating season, for it guaranteed the survival of his species. Krillan had cursed both of the horny old nuts and left. Oolong had stayed with Yamcha and Puar for the summer so Krillan didn't know when they were going to show up. Other than that, no one else had shown for two hours.

"Shut up you bald cretin! If you weren't Kakarot's dearest acquaintance you'd be six feet under the dirt, because I'd pound into the Earth!" Vegeta shouted at Krillan, who grew great drops of tear water from his eyes. 

Krillan walked away from the grill, smiling a mile-a-minute due to the fact that Vegeta had his pink shirt on. The shirt's lettering however had began to slowly melt from the unusually hot whether and all that was left was " ASS ". 

"Aw, quiet down Vegeta, no one is impressed with that royal bark of yours," Bulma revealed as she and Chichi laughed away.

Vegeta felt so humiliated, not because his shirt represented him so but that the little human had scoffed at him. Not only that, but now these two females that were nothing but mates to full-blooded sayians chortled at him, HIM, Vegeta, Prince of All Sayians {really king now since his father's long dead}. That was too much to bear and so Vegeta decided to head to his training facility to beat his anger out. 

Krillan dropped down beside Gohan, with a cup of grape soda in one hand, and a plate full of rations in the other. 

"Well yeah, I mean who would've known that the once most feared being in the galaxy was going to be there," Krillan commented, referring to the jailbird Bojack.

"Yeah, who would've known........" Gohan stated as he slipped into daydreams, thinking back to his father's short-lived return.

Krillan nodded his head in remembrance as he shoved a drumstick into his mouth. 

"AAAUGHH!!!!"

An inhuman scream followed by earth-trembling explosions nearly caused Krillan to die an anti-climatic death by choking on grilled mammal flesh. As Krillan spat out the dangerous beef, Gohan shot up ready for the call to arms.

"Uah uagh muah ehh, what was that?" Krillan asked as he too "threw" his ears into the wind.

"Something's out there........" Gohan whispered, moving his eyes slowly from right to left. 

As he continued this movement, Gohan saw his panicked two-month pregnant mother running towards him, shortly behind her was Bulma carrying little Trunks.

"Gohan, Krillan, are you two okay!" Chichi yelled as she and Bulma reached them two.

"WE should be asking you two that, are you hurt mom?" Gohan asked looking for any sort of wound.

Chichi, surprisingly, gave him a smile worthy enough for Goku! Bulma, on the other hand, frowned at the two.

"And what about me?! I'm fine too you know! Not that you care, right?!" She asked/yelled.

Gohan rubbed his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Bulma, you know I was going to ask you too," he said.

Bulma gave him a suspicious look, but then she smiled and accepted his answer. Krillan, looking a bit annoyed, could never seem to get why these people always had the stupidest conversations and/or arguments during a time of possible danger.

"Hello people, need I remind you that there might be a possible apocalypse!"

"Oh yeah, I think you might be exaggerating, but right, sorry Krillan," Gohan apologized, researching for any sign of power.

Gohan finally found something, but it was already too late. An impressive glow of energy blew out from the top of the giant training facility and gushed forth into the sky. The blinding light just seemed to magnify the figure falling from the sky. It was most probable to Gohan that whoever the person was had been blown out from the dome. The dust and materials that had been "chipped" away from the building finally settled over the group. The nasty substances in the air turned into such a noxious mist that Bulma and Chichi had to rush under the lone oak tree Prof. Briefs had grown many years. For what little shelter it proved to be in the past, it was actually filtering the polluted cloud as decent as anything out there.

Gohan and Krillan gained haste and took to the fallen stranger. Racing across the mediocre terrain of grass, they reached the collapsed, who appeared to be now a young man. Looking pass the mist of dust, Gohan could see only a bit of the man's complexion and detail, but it was much more than needed for Gohan to figure out who the lavender haired stranger was.

"Trunks?!" Both Gohan and Krillan yelled, surprised to see their future comrade.

Off a little distance from where he was, Krillan distinctively heard a livid female voice echo Gohan and him.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, trying to stir Trunks up by shoving his chest slightly, "What happened, who did this to you?"

With a sudden and powerful jolt, Trunks was wide-awake and sitting up. The sudden jerk caused Gohan to fall back on his own ass while Krillan rang out a very unmanly scream throughout the neighborhood.

The now big-eyed Gohan, reacting exaggeratedly, pounded his chest, to ensure his heart was still pumping out his lifeline. After about eight or nine blows, Gohan stopped and turned his attention back to Trunks.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, now more confused than worried.

Trunks did not have much of a face that showed hurt or pain, it was more of an irritated one.

"Huh," Trunks began, "that father of mine....."

Literally nanoseconds after Trunks voiced those words, an aggravating laughter traveled around the yard like a tornado of insult, slicing up any soft soul person into bits of atoms.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, My My My! Who has the last laugh now?! Simple, none other than the Prince of All Sayians, Vegeta!"

Vegeta, with crossed arms and a smirk worthy of himself, slowly descended from the sky like a king above gods. The dust, for some reason it always seemed, had somehow rushed away to some other dimension and now all was visible. Krillan was as angry as he could be, Gohan was angry too but was able to exhale his worry, while Trunks just looked on with sigh. The two women joined up with the ground crowd, with one baby Trunks instantaneously grabbing and pulling his future self's hair.

"Trunks?! Vegeta?! What in all great Namek is going on here?!" Bulma yelled, instantly eyeing Vegeta with bloody murder.

"Hi mom," Trunks exhaled, "I came back to visit, but dad.....Vegeta was there to welcome me back first...hehe..."

"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, stopping baby Trunks' play, and causing him to go into temporary shock.

"Hmph, that will teach you to mock and ridicule the great Sayian Prince no more," Vegeta said, landing on the ground.

"All of that just too get back at us for a stupid joke! You idiot, you could've killed someone, and look at the damage you did to the Gravity Room!"

Bulma yelled and checked the sayian royalty, but nothing she said bothered Vegeta.

"Aw, these two are faster than any energy beam that has to get past a barrier first," Vegeta said pointing to Gohan and Krillan. "They would have gotten both you and Chichi and gone half across the world before the blast ever hit the air in front of you."

Vegeta was so sure of himself that he began to walk back to the entrance of the Gravity Room.

"What about the damage!" she yelled.

While this was argument kept on, the rest of the group looked on and wondered which ego would win.

"Your idiotic corporation is a monopoly, teh, there is no such thing as "expense" in your vocabulary."

Vegeta walked on, victorious in battle. Bulma sighed, then she gave everyone an apologetic expression, and headed back to the grill. Gohan stood up and helped Trunks back on his feet too. Bulma reached the grill, only to find that all the dust had conveniently made their home on the meat for the cookout.

"Well, I guess there goes our food, oh well," Bulma said, wondering why she ever got together with that troglodyte. 

At that instant, Vegeta had become a gargoyle. His wrath and terror had completely frozen along with his body, because of those, simple words. To the dismay of Vegeta, Bulma caught the slightest glimpse of this, and took it to her full advantage.

"Well well well Mister BadAss, looks like you're regretting your actions already," Bulma taunted, with a great joy she had not had since her wonder years.

Vegeta could already feel his hunger grow, and also felt his stomach eating away at itself.

"Hey, don't worry, we brought plenty."

Everyone looked at the new guests and to see that it was Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. With them they had towering stacks of meat. It was an assortment of dinosaur, chicken, beef, fish, turkey, and other meats, no pork. 

"Yamcha, guys!" Krillan yelled as he greeted his old friends. "How come we didn't hear you come?"

"I guess Vegeta's blast must've blocked our turbulence. Anyway, hear we are, so let's get cooking!" Yamcha exclaimed, herding Krillan into the big yellow jet for even more meat inside.

Bulma gladly walked over to her old flame and thanked him for being prepared.

"Hey, how'd you know to bring all this stuff?" Bulma asked, kicking Oolong away from her miniskirt.

"Heh, I knew there were going to be at least two sayians here, I figured you were going to need all you could to feed them." Yamcha admitted, waving to Trunks.

Trunks nodded and waved back. Vegeta smirked once again, content with yet another victory over his equally proud mate. As if she had eyes in the back of her head, Bulma commented on the matter.

"I see, well, it's going to be more than enough, because Vegeta can't have any for destroying property and endangering our lives."

Vegeta laughed. "Hahahaha, and how are you going to stop me? Are you going to threaten me with a lawsuit?"

"No," Bulma said not the least bit phased, "But I'm sure Trunks and Gohan are way enough to stop you, Prince!"

"Teh, they will do nothing to me," Vegeta trailed off.

"Oh I don't know Vegeta, I'm sure they are more scared of their mothers than any prince of sayians," Bulma revealed, with Chichi smiling contently behind Bulma.

Vegeta looked at the two women, then at the young half sayians. Both of them simultaneous laughed nervously and waved at Vegeta. He was so disgusted with the display of weakness and started off. Krillan came from setting meat on the table and walked up to Vegeta.

"Don't worry Vegeta, when Bulma's not looking, I'll slip you some turkey okay," he said serious as ever.

Vegeta cursed the stupid human and then at the bastard sayian children and flew off. Everyone left there laughed and exhaled the anxiety. Not soon afterwards Tien and Chao Su arrived and the party continued on.

***********

"This is where one of master's generals fell, is it not?"

A tiny creature with extremely fast paced wings flew up to the shadowy figure. High above the city, alone on top of a skyscraper, the being watched the city and its nightlife. The tiny creature looked to be as small as a fly, but its head was shaped like an ant, and no legs were connected to body. This little being could keep hovering with its wings literally forever.

"Pssssshhhhhhh, yes," a dark, evil yet hushed voice escaped the mouth of the demon insect, "this is where Jad was defeated, he along with his entire unit."

"Hehehehe, the great Bojack was defeated on this small, insignificant planet? Hmm, maybe his instincts were correct about the North quadrant, there must be powerful beings here if in fact he was defeated." 

The evil bug spoke again. "Yes, but because of his insolence years ago, he caused his own imprisonment, and along with that jeopardizing the master's operations across the Universe. Do not make the same mistake as he did, or you and your lord will have to face the master."

The shadowy being walked out of the shadows, but was still shaded by the cover of dark.

"Do not worry little Huron, I come from Amen, the most powerful and greatest of the master's agents. I will take care of these, Earthlings."

"Don't be so sure that working under Amen is a good thing. He works behind the Master's back, slowly gaining power and insolence. It will not be long before Master stops such feelings of tolerance and benevolence. Pertaining to the mission, there truly only are three here worthy of notice, two of them right in this city of Man. Take care of all of them."

With that, the tiny creature buzzed silently away into the starry sky.

***********

Gohan laid calmly on his bed as Chichi tucked him in. True, Gohan was too old for such acts, he knew that. However, Gohan also knew that this was one of the only times his mother felt like what she used to. It made her feel, needed, like she still had something to cling on to in the harsh reality of her life. Gohan didn't mind, see how in a year or so she'd have a baby on her hands, it was all right. Chichi finished tucking Gohan in, kissed him good night, and started for the door.

After Chichi had turned the light off, Gohan thought about his day. This was what he did now, before his mind slipped into rest. He wanted to remember everything, just in case something might happen the next day. He found out from Trunks that the reason he came back was to tell Bulma that her idea worked.

"What idea?" Gohan had asked him.

"It was a water exertion filter, used for cleansing water for fuel. My mom couldn't quite figure out how to make it, so she thought herself in the past would know," Trunks responded.

Off in the distance Gohan heard Bulma saying something like, "It's like what I always say, two Bulmas make a right, hahahahaha!"

Trunks would be leaving the next morning, that's what he told him. Gohan closed his eyes, then fell into the nightly slumber.

******

"Arise, my beast of despair!" 

Vegeta sat up from his sleeping place. He frantically shot his eyes from left to right, not knowing where he was for a moment. Then, he remembered that Bulma had kicked him out from the bed because he destroyed the ceiling of the Gravity Room. He cursed, for some reason under his breath, and kicked aside the table. Not remembering to control his strength, the table skidded inches above the ground and smashed into the wall on the other side of the colossal room. Vegeta, not really caring if he woke anyone up, got up from the ridiculously undersized couch and headed to the balcony, wishing for fresh air. As he began his stroll to the door, Vegeta couldn't help but feel some kind of menacing atmosphere around him, as if he was being watched, or even a premonition of danger. The prince of sayians reached the balcony door, and turned the French style handle. Suddenly, out from nowhere, a blinding light erupted before Vegeta's eyes. A massive explosion smashed into his undefended body, throwing him recklessly into the other wall. The explosion was so great in fact, that the reinforced walls next to where the blast occurred had completely been destroyed, ruins left, not one.

Trunks dashed through the dark corridor, racing to the scene. Not a second ago had he been dreaming about smashing androids when a sharp pain disrupted his eardrums, then waking up to see darkness and fire. Unfortunately, Bulma, his mother, had placed him in the farthest room from where the disturbance occurred, so now he had to zigzag the residence that, with all its turns and stops, could have been near two hundred yards. 

He turned a dark corner, than as he went almost tripped over one of "his" toys, a robot turned semi-truck. True, running was a waste of time as because flying would've taken four times less, but if there were possible enemies, raising his energy to fly would cause his position to be given away. Trunks couldn't take that risk, and so ran. As he passed yet another turn, fire was now visible from the windows. Something terrible wrong was going outside, but Trunks had to be certain no one was hurt. Now he reached the end of the hallway, where a lone door stood, leading to the main living room. 

"What's that?" Trunks asked himself.

He felt a power, very recognizable, but the power wasn't near any level Trunks felt it should've been.

"Wha....is that? Father?!" Trunks ran through the door, breaking it from its hinges. As he entered, Trunks saw that the room had been attacked, and almost obliterated. He quickly scanned the three-wall room, and his eyes reached the wall parallel to that of the demolished one.

"Father!" Trunks yelled running to Vegeta's aide.

Vegeta had been rocketed into the wall, where he was pinned. The door that had once been part of the residence had shot into him. It's two sides, left and right, had been sent into the wall three feet deep, while the center was where Vegeta stood. Though its center didn't fare much well either, when the door smashed into the prince of sayians, his body was too tough for it to penetrate, and so imploded. 

"Father, are you okay?" he asked, not knowing what he should do.

Vegeta's eyes were closed, there was no movement from him at all. The way he had been pinned to that wall, it looked like some horrible accident, utterly sickening. Vegeta was just, hanging, hanging by inches of his skin. Trunks reached for Vegeta, with the intention of prying the door away. Just then, the eyes of the proud warrior shot open, and gleamed with unbearable anger.

"Don't come near me!"

Vegeta lifted his arms, grabbing the door. He pulled his arms into and across his body, crushing the pathetic door, then his arms sprang out instantly again. With this motion, Vegeta's entire form blazed with flames of gold, standing now three feet above the tiled floor.

At this moment, Bulma ran through the door with a peaceful Trunks in her arms.

"What's going on?" she asked as her eyes frantically shot back from the destroyed wall to her two warrior men.

With that question, Vegeta's wrath now suddenly turned into delight.

"Ahh, there is a battle to be fought," with that, Vegeta shot from his hovering place and out into the city.

"Father wait! Damn it!" Trunks yelled as he shot after Vegeta, gold now engulfing him as well.

Fire and chaos was now visible to the two as they stopped just over the grounds where they had just recreated hours ago. Both Vegeta and Trunks looked out into the city, witnessing pandemonium. Gigantic fires blazed throughout the city towering over buildings and illuminating the black sky.

"The sky," Trunks trailed.

Both he and Vegeta stared into the sky, entranced.

"What in blazes is that?" Vegeta asked.

A giant blob of bloody red hovered over the city. The blob had a shape like an old oil lamp, with what appeared to be massive wings to the side, two of them on each. As one wing lifted the other dropped, creating a double fan effect.

"It's some kind of drake wyrm," Vegeta revealed, "ehh, Boy! Let's go!"

Trunks nodded and they both took off to the giant beast. Off in the background a genius' cry was heard.

"You two be careful!" Bulma cried.

******

Gohan stirred violently in his bed. His arms threw his pillow across the room and Gohan's legs went wildly in every direction causing his sheets to wiggle off onto the floor. These violent movements continued for a bit, until finally the screws on binding his bed together became lose, breaking and crashing on the floor similar to his sheets. He woke up from the noise, and instantly he hoped that he didn't wake up his moody, pregnant mother. Sitting up on his grounded bed, with his arms supporting him, Gohan waited, carefully listening. 

"Darn it Goku, stop eating the curtains......."

Gohan let out a fresh sigh, getting off of the bed and standing up. 

"Aw, what the," Gohan said to himself as he examined the wreckage. "This is going to take all night to fix, I'll just go sleep on the sofa."

Gohan took his pillow, and a few sheets from the ground, and headed off into the living room. Gohan had to pass the kitchen before he entered the living room. He was still too tired to really think, and it was the darkest of nights, so he couldn't make out the large dining table in front of him.

"AWW! SON OF A BITC......man, huh," Gohan dropped his sleeping materials and headed for the refrigerator, dragging his throbbing big toe.

Gohan grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. For someone with god-like powers, the refrigerator light seemed an unbearable burden. Shielding his eyes, Gohan took out a half-full carton of milk and began to unfold the mouth. As he tilted the carton up and over his milk, just like his elder, he too, felt a sudden rush of worry. In that instant, Gohan spat out the milk going into his mouth and rolled quickly to his left side and into the living room. The blast just missed Gohan by hair length, melting and exploding the refrigerator all at once. Gohan landed hard but gracefully on his feet, bent at the knees and arms out, ready to fight. 

Chichi ran out crazily from her room. 

"What was that, Gohan?!" she yelled for an explanation. Gohan gave her none.

"Mom, get back in your room, NOW!" Gohan spotted a shadow moving at the center of his view and lunged for it.

The shadow was taller than Gohan, but that didn't matter. Gohan lifted off from the ground and began a series of rapid punches. The shadow was impressively fast, but Gohan was able to connect with his attack in only a little bit. He sent three fast yet powerful jabs into the attacker's face with his left hand: two to the jaw and one to the nose. Gohan then continued with his combo by smashing his other fist into its stomach, and with the revolving effect it caused on his body, Gohan was able to send his jabbing hand forward fast and hard, connecting with its jaw. The being's neck and head literally extended inches as it catapulted away from Gohan, smashing through the wall and ending up outside. Gohan shot out after the intruder, but not before Chichi could echo her friend.

"You be careful Gohan!!!" Chichi yelled as Gohan reached the outside where his foe landed.

Gohan hovered authoritatively in front of the mysterious attacker. It was pitch black, only the distant glow of stars lighted up the woody area.

"How dare you come attack me and my family, who are you?" Gohan ordered, flexing his power.

The being did not respond, it only flopped around as it moved closer in on Gohan.

"Stop right there!" Gohan said, shooting up his arm and palm, signaling it to stop and at the same while preparing a possible attack. 

The being didn't stop, but only came closer. Gohan now saw that it was a tall, very skinny being uniformed and masked. It moved with its arms dragging along, like it had no bones except in its legs. 

"This is your last warning!" Gohan said, with more authority in his tone, "stop, or I'll attack."

Finally, the being stopped. It was now a staring contest between the two, though the masked figure had no eyes, or at least weren't visible. Suddenly, the complexion of its mask changed dramatically, as if it were a thick liquid. Its "face" swirled around, then out popped three strange tubes, what it seemed to be to Gohan. Little balls of light began to appear from the tubes, and an ominous glow came from each one.

"What the....GUN BARRELS!" Gohan yelled as basketball-sized energy balls shot at him.

Gohan reacted as quickly as he could and sent a powerful blue beam attack right into the heart of the attacker. As the faster beam passed the yellow balls, they exploded and evaporated back into kinetic energy. Gohan's attack hit its mark dead on, completely annihilating it. 

Gohan stood in his attacking position, slight perspiration going down his face and arms. Finally, he dropped his arms and slowly descended onto the ground. He dropped his head, and stared at the ground, pondering.

"What was that all about?" he asked, looking at the trembling psycho that was his hand.

He exhaled heavily, dropped his hand from his view, and headed back to his home. 

"Hehehe, so you are the one who defeated Jad?"

Gohan turned back just in time to see countless figures dropping down from the sky with gold barrages coming from their faces .

******

"Damn you!" Vegeta fired several powerful ki attacks at the aerial beast.

As the attacks closed in, the creature faded away, leaving only a blurred image of itself. The attacks missed, and headed off into space where they would fade.

"Father! It's too fast for those attacks, we have to distract it first," Trunks yelled as he reached the reforming monster.

Trunks in bodily comparison was but a small fly to the monstrous aggressor, but his power was more than enough to combat that difference. He flew next to its giant body, punching and kicking at its meat. The beast screamed in pain and aggravation as he squirmed wildly; Vegeta took the opportunity and flew ahead of the beast.

Raising his palm outward and placing all fingers together as tightly as possible, Vegeta couldn't help but grow an evil, pleasurable smile, such occasions deserved smiles, not smirks, is what Vegeta thought.

"Hehehe, you die here bug, BIG BANG.........ATTACK!!!!"

Great energy flowed from Vegeta's palm as a great river ready to flood an unsuspecting lake. The massive attack rocketed into the wyrm unchallenged, splitting it in two within moments. The energy was so great and bright that even Vegeta himself had to look away. Trunks used the last of his energy and blasted away as far as possible from the dying beast, cursing and rooting for his father at the same time. The river of energy folded upward and surged away from the lake and into the depths of space. 

"Not even an ugly beast such as you could match the great power of Vegeta!"

Vegeta lowered his hand, and watched as the two charred halves of the beast his attack created slowly yet quickly descended. Trunks flew over to his father, hair sizzling to a "normal" lavender. Vegeta's hair also turned back and now looked on as the threat was still a threat.

"Father," Trunks informed, "we have to get rid of its carcass or else it'll fall on the city."

Without saying a word, Vegeta lifted his palm outward again, this time licking the outlines of his lips. Trunks looked on in disapproval at his father.

"What are you looking at boy, what, you think we can just put those enormous things on our backs and carry them away? Think boy, this is the only way to do it."

"But," Trunks said, "it might endanger the people below."

"Ehhh......AHHHHHHHHHH"

Vegeta fired a great beam at the left most carcass. Trunks gritted his teeth and fired at the other. As the blue and yellow energies shot forward, the red blobs suddenly came back to life. The two sayians watched in awe as their attacks bounced harmlessly off the quaking monstrosities and then disappearing from view. The two bulges quivered and quaked, as if something was trying to get out.

"It's, they're, they're changing......." Trunks watched along side his "father" as the two blobs began to take form.

In perfect sync, the two blobs began to form powerful arms, then their midsections formed, no sort of feature was visible. Legs sprang free from the bottom endings as finally, heads grew to crown the bodies.

"What is tha.....?!"

Vegeta's blob disappeared from sight, before Vegeta could register this a giant fist connected with his backside. The unsuspecting attack had so much force that it caused whirlwinds to spring up in between itself and its fallen foe.

"Father!!!" Trunks raced after Vegeta, only to be caught up in the cyclones. 

The other giant raced towards Trunks, its arm extended back.

***********

The crazed mage laughed hysterically as he witnessed the two warriors being beaten back and forth. He raised his arms, screaming an inhuman language, for some incantation.

"Fools," he said, "they will never be able to defeat my beast as long as I still feed it power!"

"So, you're the one controlling those things?"

The floating mage dropped his arms, and quickly twirled his body so that he now saw the being. He did not see anyone, but the person who spoke was within the shadows of the night.

"And who are you?" he asked, a smirk crossing to both sides of his face.

The shadowy figure stepped forward, powerful and tall. This being stood nearly two feet above the attacking mage, his white cape fluttering in the non-existent wind.

"That is none of your concern," Piccolo responded, stopping his advance.

"Hmmmm, you have no such power to talk so smart to me. I am Lodre, mage of Amen, and you, foolish green man, have just met your doom."

Piccolo was unphased by this talkative magician, he only stood in wait. He now saw, however, that the mage had been cloaked in a pitch-black robe, hooded and gloved with hard iron spikes, Piccolo only saw this being as an old man with a thousand wrinkles across his face. 

"So this interrogator talks not much does he? Fine, then I will give you the information you want, before you die of course. Those beings are of my control, as long as my mind feeds them power, they will never die," the foolish Lodre revealed.

"Is that so?" Piccolo calmly asked. "And why are you attacking us?"

"Hehehe, that is far beyond your comprehension, I'm afraid."

Piccolo's posture now became hard and limber, keeping his calm at the same degree. He took his arm, crossing it over to the opposite shoulder, and in one swoop threw the weighted cape off the towering building. Piccolo then reached for his turban, first clutching it with his fingers, then dropping it to his feet. The mage Lodre could only watch in amusement.

"My my, is it a fight you are looking for? Ha! You are barely worth your mother's time much less mine....."

The mage exploded as Piccolo released a decent attack on him. Straps of Lodre's robe were all that was left, floating harmlessly down to the streets.

"Tsk, I don't have a mother......"

***********

Trunks grabbed the giant's fist, but as it made contact the sayian felt as if he was trying to block melting jello.

"What the?" Vegeta had a fistful of gooey, red blob. He took his arm out of the once impenetrable giant's head. As Vegeta's hand reached the surface, red liquid flowed quickly and rapidly out like a pike leak.

"I think, we killed them..." With those words from Trunks, the two entities melted away from the air, splashing onto the city streets as nothing but red water.

"What is going on here?"

Vegeta dropped down to a nearby shop, followed quickly by his bastard son.

***********

Gohan finished off the last remaining attacker with a quick three step combo: hitting hard the knee, breaking it, then firing into its gut with his open hand, and finally Gohan rose his knee-breaking fist and rammed it up into its head, destroying the barrels and brain.

Pleased with his work, Gohan lifted his latest victim's body and threw it on the pile that he unconsciously made during combat. He took three steps back, then quickly scanned the pile of bodies to the best of his ability, for he could barely make out what a hand was to a head.

"29 plus?! Why would someone send so many, uh, things to attack me?" Gohan pondered.

"It is because you have been chosen, young warrior....."

Gohan lifted his eyes into the sky, which there he saw a tiny creature descending down onto the pile.

"A, talking bug?" Gohan said out loud, scratching his head, "I've never researched any talking bugs before." 

"I am not a mere insect from your world. I am a Huron, messenger of death. I've come to warn you," it began, "you are the slayer of one of his generals, and so you will be hunted down for all generations until he sees fit."

"What are you talking about, who's this He guy? What general?

"I am just a messenger......"

The huron illuminated with a threatening glow, then a horrible cry of power exploded in the woods of the Son residence. Gohan could only watch in horror....... 


End file.
